the gears of an overlord
by kyle115
Summary: The second overlord the eigth hero had been trapped in the abyss for many years before being allowed to craft a tower heart and a portal but this portal wont lead him to his old one but a brand new one that runs on a different set of gears then his own


the current overlord has waited quite along time for the moment he now had, however he was in quite a pinch seeing as he had finally made a portal to get out of the abyss the only problem would be the fact that he didnt know where this portal led.

" damn my jester for what he has done if i ever get my hands on him ill eat him for what hes done see if he can survive that now lets see where this leads but before i go. the overlord then acted out the second part to his plan having had the souls in the abyss doubled by his sons work allowed his father to make a new tower heart as he spread his hands and used his magic to vaporize every being there to make the new tower heart and with it not only would he make a new spire in a new world he would also say goodbye to an old son and freind.

" gnarl can you hear me. a few seconds rounded off before gnarls face appeared in the heart.

" master you are alive oh glorious i knew that you wouldnt have died in the abyss eh sire what are you going to do your son has taken up your mantle and he is quite the overlord. the previous overlord smiled at this and as he opened his mouth to speak again only to be interupted by a voice much like his own.

"gnarl where are you i thought we were having a party to celebrate my victory in ruling over smiled a devious smile at this and nodded at both his overlords.

" yes master akane i know we were but, i in my old age have become sentimental and was just talking to an old friend of mine from the orb. akanes eyes rose at this as he glanced at the orb floating in front of gnarl.

" and whos is this freind do i know her. akanes father snickered to himself knowing how perverted gnarl could be as the minion master sputtered out words.

" what i no- this is not a- ugh you impetous younger overlords always mocking my way of thinking hmm well for your information it is not a lady no, this friend is even more powerful then you.

akanes eyes narrowed at this as he let out a low chuckle.

" oh please then by all means show me this friend of yours whos so called power is greater then mine.

akanes father smirked at this as he stood up straight and laughed in his head at the thought of gnarls grin at that moment.

" with pleasure my overlord. gnarl then stepped aside as he introduced the previous overlord who stood in clear veiw of the heart.

" may i present overlord draku blood dragon your father my lord. akanes eyes rose at this and he nearly broke there and then but he held it in as he slowly walked towards the heart and touched it.

" father so what mother told me is true that damn jester did trick you into the abyss im so glad i killed him how did you survive.

draku smiled at his son kindly and took off his helmet for a moment revealing his face and scars to his son.

" it was hard to survive here son many of the fallen that i had destroyed had come here to try and act out vengance but i took care of all of son looked impressed at this and nodded

" so you will be coming home soon i assume. draku winced at this and sighed knowing it wasnt a fact.

" mabye son i dont know eh this portal could lead anywhere by the way where is your mother i wish to say goodbye to her. gnarl and akane winced at this and drakus eyes widened before narrowing as he spoke with malice.

" what happned tell me NOW. akane coughed at this and looked down a bit in shame.

" im not sure dad she disapered sometime before gnarl adopted me she acording to gnarl was trying to figure out how to free you.

draku looked down at this and cursed under his breath before howling in rage.

" ARGH DAMN IT I COME SO CLOSE ONLY TO FIND THE WOMAN I LOVE GONE DAMN IT WHAT KIND OF AN OVERLORD AM coughed at this and raised his hand.

"you sire are the best kind there is you are a practical god im sure that one day you and mistress rose will be together and in the mean time why dont you start your adventure even if you dont end up back here you can at least have some fun there meet the locals, conquer it, or perhaps even be a "hero". the three evil beings had a good laugh at this and then as they began to become silent draku spoke again slowly and with a bit of sadness and pain.

" son.. akane i really am sorry for not being there for you however i was able to watch everything you acomplished and i am so proud of you however had i known your mothers fate would be unknown i would have watched her closer...perhaps she could sense me watching you and that set her off whatever it was either when i come back or you come to get me i will find her. akane stayed silent at this and turned around and headed upstairs. gnarl smiled sadly after his overlord and turned to draku.

" im sorry master he is very emotional he often does what you do when you get sad over family, beat up halflings but i digress sire it was good to see and hear from you again. draku smiled as he nodded at gnarl and looked back towards the portal.

" alright then gnarl i shall be going may we see each other soon and if not lets try and figure out how to bring me back eh. gnarl nodded and gave a slight bow and then a frown.

" be safe master i shall be surley miserable and your son will likely destroy everything but the spire even his several mistresses wont be able to calm him.

draku smirked at this and chuckled a bit before walking towards the portal with the tower heart.

" several eh well i must say im impressed you raised him well gnarl, not to worry i shall be fine after as you always say evil always finds a way. gnarl smiled at this and nodded as he watched his master go through the portal as he turned around and trudged up the stairs.

" be safe my had gnarl of known where his old master was going he would fear more for his safety but gnarl had no knowledge of the war that the overlord was currently going to be entering into nor did he know what kinds of cogs or gears made this war tick but unlike gnarl draku would find out as soon as he exited the portal. as draku exited the portal he created, he found himself hearing gun fire which was something he had studied when he watched his son.

" hmm this world is worse then my own ill leave the tower heart here for safe keeping before joining in. draku then set the tower heart down and cloaked it.

" there now its time to see whos side i should be on. draku then stepped outside of the building only to see a group of humans slowly being flanked by some weird humanoid creatures

" those are obviously humans but what in the hell are those things hmm. as draku watched one of the humans rush forward to hold the creatures off to protect the humans near him and the overlord had to admit that these humans impressed him. but as he saw the bald human holding off the creatures he quickly noticted that the man was buying time for the others and gasped as he saw a bigger creature coming up from behind the human.

" hes not going to turn around in time ive got to help these people. as he watched the mans allies start to reatreat he heard them call to him but he knew the man he was running towards wouldnt turn around in time to stop the hulking monster behind him. as said human did turn around, he was met by the figure grasping his throat as it prepared to kill him. the monster then didnt say anything at first,he didnt do anything,he didnt even grin as he grabbed his knife from his side and reared his arm back slowly before impaleing the man on it. as the man gasped for air with the knife in him he was able to see draku charging towards them,just as the brute had ripped his knife from his chest, draku had dove into the monster and tackled him to the ground. as draku pushed the creature away he quickley took out a regeneration potion and poured it into the mans mouth before turning to the men he saw and shouted to them.

" ill take care of your comrade get to saftey. the man who seemed to be in charge threw something to him.

" i dont know who you are but keep in touch and try and follow us after your done with that asshole.

the overlord pocketed what was given and called out to the man.

" try holding out the door way to that building until i follow you. the overlord then turned around quickly and swung his sword deflecting a stabbing blow from the creatures knife. the monster looked surprised at the fact that his attack was blocked and growled in anger at draku.

" i will kill you groundwalker. draku chuckled at this under his helmet and twirled his sword around in his hand.

" i am no mere groundwalker monster i am the overlord and i have face creatures far more powerful then the likes of you. the creatures eyes widened at this before it roared and struck quickly at draku however, draku saw the strike coming and met the attack with his sword.

" i must admit creature however that your strength is impressive almost as vast as my own hmm and your form to is impressive you must be a general. the creature seemed to grin at this as it pulled its knife back and began to circle him.

" yes overlord i am indeed a general i am general Ram of the locusts and you are a good challange.

draku chuckled at this and shook his head as his eyes followed the locusts movement.

" well general i am draku the overlord remember the name and title because when im done with this world theyll worship me as a hero for getting rid of scum like you. Ram roared at these words and quickly slashed three times at draku but draku easily deflected every blow with his sword before kneeing ram in the stomach and backhanding him fifty feet away and knocking him uncouncious.

" hmm and here i thought he would be a test of my skill typical. draku then turn to the asleep man and picked him up along with going back for his tower heart as it began to get dark. draku then headed after the gears quickley as the gun fire of the locusts followed him but the bullets only bounced off his armor as he dove into the building with a now healed but still injured kim. the door then shut behind them and the man who gave the overlord an earpeice turned his own on.

" anya come in kim is down. anya took a few minutes to respond but when she did she sounded shocked.

" repeat that marcus is he dead. the man now known as marcus shook his head no and sighed in relif and repeated what he said.

" no hes not dead or dying but he was injured bad whatever that guy that rescued him gave him seemed to heal him.

anya stayed silent for a second.

" marcus you said another man came and saved kim whats his name. marcus stayed silent for a moment before speaking.

" i dont know but he has a title of overlord do we have anyone in the army.

anya quickley responded to what marcus said.

" theirs no one with that rank in the army try and find out who he is marcus and be careful. marcus nodded at this as he turned to look at the overlord.

" noted marcus out. as marcus finished his conversation he stepped up to the overlord and spoke up.

" alright so i know your title is overlord and that you helped us but thats it, who are you and why are you here and whats that orb. the overlord hummed at this as he shrunk his tower heart down to protect it before putting it in his pocket.

" well that depends mr. fenix do you want the short version or the long version. marcus opened his mouth to speak but was interupted by the blonde man.

" hey dont be a smartass you know your mouthing off to a cog right asshole. the overlord chuckled at that and shook his head.

" is that supposed to mean something blondie i dont know if you noticted but i took on the locust general in solo melee combat and won. the blonde haired man shut up at this point and marcus turned to him.

" i would appreciate it if you didnt interupt you must be baird. baird nodded at this and glared at marcus.

" yeah thats right asshole who are you and the tin man over there . marcus opened his mouth to speak but stopped as a shadow filled the corrider along with the sounds of growls and chains.

" what the hell is that. baird looked in fear down the corridor as he anwsered the question marcus asked. " shhh be quiet thats a beserker she can hear us, she can smell us. after baird said this the other random gear became to scared and began to whimper in fear before running down the corridor only to get ripped apart by the beserker before it slunked back down the other corridor. marcus seeing this cussed before contacing anya.

" control come in this is delta we have a beserker please advise. as marcus spoke with anya no one noticted draku put kim down before walking towards the beserkers direction.

" ok marcus normal weapons wont work youll have to lead it outside and use the hammer of dawn . marcus cussed at this and nodded as he grit his teeth.

" roger wilko out. marcus then turned around amd quickly noticted that draku was missing.

" whered the big guy go. baird opened his mouth to speak but was stopped as the beserker came flying down the corridor and crashed into the wall causing the gears to stare.

" i , what the fuck could have done that. as if in response to the gears sentence the overlords shadow came marching down the corridor as the beserker peeled its self from the wall and charged at him. the overlord however just smirked before locking fists with the beserker and sliding back a bit.

" hmm your stronger then the general but your nature makes you sloppy a pity really you do make a good weapon to bad i absorbed a god. the overlord then reared his head back and stunned the beserker with a head but before bachanding it and sending it to the ground.

" lets see if my sword works on you now then. draku then drew his blade once again and held it firmly before getting into a stance and waiting for the beserker to charge. seeing that the man it was fighting had stopped attacking it had then charged forward without really thinking and straight onto the overlords sword killing it.

" that was quite a battle had i been a newborn overlord you would have been a great challenge. the overlord then huffed as he kicked the body off his sword and turned to the gears that were staring at him.

" well now that thats done shall we contact your superiors. marcus nodded at this and slowly contacted control.

" control come in. control took a second to respond but anwsered quickly.

" i read you marcus uh colonel hoffman is coming online now. silence ruled for a second before hoffmans voice could be heard.

" report. marcus nodded at this as he looked at the overlord.

" the resonaters safe were here with alpha and the beserkers taken care of thanks to an unknown freindly kims also injured and not awake at the moment. control anwsered marcus back quickley surprising him.

" hmm good job stand by for orders. marcus nodded as he looked down at kim and felt his pulse before control contacted him again.

" alright marcus were sending you to the lethia imulsion factory due west thats our new target, and your in charge of delta as of now sergeant fenix kim can lead alpha. baird snorted at this and kicked the ground while hoffman kept talking with marcus.

" copy that we'll wait for ravens. hoffmans voice quickley followed what marcus said disagreeing with him.

" negative air space is to hostile youll have to find your own way there.

baird snorted again and shook his head.

" typical dont give the smart guy a premotion just stick him with two jackasses instead . cole ignored baird and shook his head.

" so are we gonna hump it there or what. dom shook his head at this and came over quickly.

" screw that i have a better idea. baird shook his head and smirked at dom.

" oh yeah whats that smart guy. marcus grunted as he interupted the two and scowled. " look it dosent matter lets move overlord can you carry kim. draku nodded at this as he picked up kim and followed the gears. sometime later the gears were chatting as they walked. " plan what plan you dont have a plan. draku and dom both snorted at this and dom spoke up." just wait and see. as they exited the tomb anya came on and talked to marcus.

" marcus hammer of dawn is offline. marcus cussed at this and caused draku to tilt his head as he looked at him with interest.

" now mr fenix this might not be the best time but what is this hammer of dawn. marcus opened his mouth to speak but was interupted by baird. " interested in it eh, well its like a giant laser in space that we use to elimante the forces of the locust if their to strong. draku smiled at this underneath his helmet and nodded at this thinking of the technology. " you seem to be a well learned man and a good soilder impressive. baird smiled at this and patted the overlord on the shoulder.

" i like this guy do any of you know him. marcus spoke up then with a grunt.

" hes not part of our army , hes known as the overlord but we dont know who he is or why hes here. draku nodded at this and turned his gaze to marcus.

" not to worry sergeant fenix ill tell all of you about me in due time when we can all rest. marcus nodded at this and signaled anya in.

" control come in were out of the tomb. anya responded a second later and sounded worried.

" alright marcus the immulsion factory is ten clicks away from you be careful locusts forces are moving in. marcus grunted at this and nodded before looking around at a crossroads.

"alright dom and cole go left me baird and the overlord will go right. as the group split up and walkes forward cole laughed as he looked around.

" man im ready to kick some locust ass i could go all day. doms voice followed soon after making the overlord chuckle at what he heard.

" dont you ever get tired. coles voice anwsered back quickly with excitement.

" oh hell to the no baby im always ready to fight. as the two groups kept going a pillar crumbled in front of marcus but that didnt stop the group of three as they climbed over it. however the group of dom and cole were stopped as their path was blocked so, they stopped for a moment as the two now had to go look around for the time being to find another path. however, after the trio of marcus, baird, and draku carrying kim came forward to a railing and some stairs, two bigger locusts blew down the do wall that cole and dom were twelve feet away from.

" boom. as the boomers said this both fired explosives at cole and dom who dodged out of the way and began to fire back at the locusts. draku however wasnt going to stand by and let this happen as he put kim down and woke him up with a spell.

" hello sir are you awake. kim woke up groggily and looked up at draku.

" your the one who attacked that bastard ram when he got me. draku nodded at this as drew his sword and helped kim up.

" right you are soilder now to bring you up to speed marcus was given delta while you were out and you were given alpha i can explain more later for now we fight. draku then turned around and jumped over the railing before impaleing one of the two boomers in the face. seeing its partner dead by the hands of a demonic looking creature the second boomer backed away slowly with its weapon shaking.

" d-emon. draku smirked at this as he ripped his sword out of the locusts head.

" i wont lie to you big guy thats pretty much what i am. the second boomers face filled with terror as draku raised and then slammned his sword into its chest. baird whistled at drakus attack and clapped slowly.

" damn those things are almost as big as you cole and this guy just took em out with a sword. cole snorted at this and reloaded as he, draku,and dom went down the new hall way the boomers created.

" yeah almost as big as me but not as brave they cried like children when the tin man attacked em. as the trio exited the hallway they noticted at the same time as marcus,kim, and baird that their was giant spider like creature in front of them before it burrowed away.

" corpser. baird nodded at marcus's words and cussed.

" the damn things probabley saving us for later. marcus snorted at this and shook his head.

" bullshit. baird looked at marcus in surprised and arched an eyebrow.

" you think im kidding?

marcus shook his head at this and sighed as they came to a locked door.

" i think your batshit crazy thats what i think. dom and cole laughed at this while draku chuckled along with them.

" aw isnt that cute. dom agreeded with cole and mocked baird and marcus.

" yeah like two assholes on their first date. marcus grunted at this as he tutned to kim and asked him about the corpser.

"kim is he right. kim shrugged at this and looked at the door that was lit up before he heard some distant gravley talking.

" i dont know but i know that we're about to be under attack from locusts, get to cover. as soon as kim stopped talking, a locust jumped at the trio but was quiclley cut down quickley as the group continued through the building before exiting to the street only to be attacked by more loccusts. while this happned locusts came for dom, cole, and draku as well.

" these locusts are foolish to attack with out strategy.

cole snorted as he fired at some of the locusts approaching them.

" damn straight but they sure are fun to kill. draku grinned and then decided it was time to use magic as he saw how many locusts their were.

" i can agree with you now watch this. draku then rased his hand and waved it in the air causing a pillar of fire to rise out of the middle of the locusts causing them to all burn as dom and cole stared at him.

" the power of magic my friends. dom quickley snapped out of his trance and grinned at draku.

" i never belived in magic but with what you can do im happy your on our side.

cole nodded at this and cheered happily.

" whaoo i dont care what that was or how you did it but that was awesome. draku smiled at this and shook his head as he walked forward with his tattered cape waving behind him.

" now that their taken care of lets go help marcus. as the trio headed through the tunnel to the outside marcus, baird, and kim were fighting their way into a building across the street.

" baird kim we got a sniper and locusts charging at us. kim nodded at this as he reached down and plucked a grenade of his belt.

" ill throw this at the sniper and then we'll charge forward sound good marcus.

marcus nodded as he blind fired at some of the locusts taking cover.

" that sounds great lets do this. kim nodded as he cooked his grenade before throwing it perfectly into the snipers face.

" move now! all three of the men then jumped from cover and opened fire as they ran forward while the sniper exploded behind them. the locusts not expecting the push forward were slaughtered as the three men charged forward but, the men quickley took cover as a locust fired on them from a turrent.

" shit that things got us pinned what are we going to do. before anyone could anwser a sword flew into the room and impaled itself into the locusts chest.

" you seemed to need some help sergeant fenix. marcus grunted at this as he stepped forward and reloaded.

" thanks for the help overlord shall we keep going. baird nodded as they walked forward and forced open a door.

" hell yeah lets get out of here before it gets dark. as the group exited however, the ground shook and the corpser moved underneath them as more locusts and a boomer came out of a near by building and began shooting at them.

" see i told you guys its the god damn corpser and its messing with us. draku grunted as the bullets bounced of his armor and rolled out of the way as the boomer aimed for him.

" worry about the corpser later baird we have a fight on our hands. draku then threw a fire ball forward into the boomers weapons as it got ready to fire causing it to explode and killing two locusts that were near it.

" dont gawk at me for what i just did lets finish this little bugs off. the gears quickley snapped into action after this and began to openly fire at the locusts as draku sheilded them from the locusts.

" hell yeah with you on our side we cant loose. Kim snorted at this and shook his head." dont push our luck baird who knows what else the locusts have for us. as if on cue the pitter patter of claws could be heard coming towards them from the catwalk of the building they entered. kim growled at this and grabbed a grenade from his belt.

" wretchs in coming. Kim then tossed his grenade and the group waited before a screech and an explosion followed.

" should be clear but be careful guys. as marcus and the group moved past the wretchs and further into the city they reached a bridge with a turrent on the other side.

" baird guys reload i feel like this isnt over yet. baird looked around at this and shrugged.

" eh why theres nothing around. baird however jinxed it as a howl could be heard before locusts jumped out of their hiding spots and opened fire on the gears and the overlord. marcus and the others glared at baird. " this is your fault , this is what i warned you about . draku growled as the bullets pelted his armor and crouched behind a car before picking it up spinning it around and throwing it at the turrent destroying it and killing the locust allowing the gears to charge forward and kill the others.

" fucking locusts are so annoying. draku snorted at what dom said and nodded.

" i just met them and im inclined to agree dom.

the group then continued on until they came to a gate and the sentry on top of it.

" hey dom same old shit eh. dom nodded but pointed at draku.

" almost got a new freind on my sqaud now is franklin in. the sentry nodded and opened the gate.

" yep same old spot. After agreeing to this the group then went into the compound with the overlord trailing behind them.


End file.
